The Hope of worlds
by silerman
Summary: 10 years have passed since the death of earth greatest hero's goku, vegeta, and all the Z-fighters by the hands of bills. And since earth had no hero's it was defenseless against his and his revived partner janemba so earth was under their rule and all hope was lost or that's what was though there was still one fighter left to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z

The Z-Fighters season1

10 years have passed since the death of earth greatest hero's goku, vegeta, and all the Z-fighters by the hands of bills. And since earth had no hero's it was defenseless against his and his revived partner janemba so earth was under their rule and all hope was lost or that's what was though there was still one fighter left to fight them but he was no ordinary fighter he was a saiyan prime he was born of bulma's technology using the DNA of Vegeta, Gotenks, Uub, and piccolo. Bulma created Kiro A saiyan with more power and abilities than a normal saiyan does 6 to be accurate and the fate of the world was on his shoulders but first he needed to be ready. Unfortunate for him the team of bills and janemba transported him to a weird new dimension but bad call since they gave him all the time he needed for training in an odd dimension called equestria.

Chapter1 Hope

Kiro pov

"ahhh my body feels like crap how am I suppose to save the earth if I can't even take my power to super saiyan one as a matter of fact where am I" kiro was a 15 year old and looked like his father when him and goku fused and vegeta was in charge of the body 5'3 but hade purple hair like Gotenks. "I need to figure out where I am" kiro got up but fell to his knees in pain but kept going he saw twisted and black trees that kept growing and twisting he almost fell again until he heard screaming to the north. "What was that" kiro said going a little faster to the noise he saw a white light and soon found his way out of the woods to see two humans in chains and being hit by foods thrown by "Ponies what the hell" kiro said before being knocked out by a purple light he awoke to be on the same platform as the two humans but found his body un responding but was able to move his head to look up and see a rather tall white alicorn with colorful mane and tail speaking to a shorter purple alicorn. "Twilight I give you and your friends a gift for everything you all the good you do so in front of all these citizens select your human" the white alicorn said as the purple one walked across the three humans "What in the hell did I walk into" kiro thought as twilight stopped at him noticing how different he was from the other two being a small girl and a old man "Princess celestia I chose this one" twilight said referring to kiro as he was soon yanked by a chain that was put on a collar he had put around his neck by the guards "Human what's your name" celestia asked with a look of hate "I'm not telling monsters a thing" "Oh really but first you will show me and your new master respect" celestia said blasting kiro making him fall back to sleep. About two hours later kiro woke up in a cage in the middle of the library as the mane6 were all looking at him with confused looks "What is he twilight" a yellow pony said with a pink mane "He is a human flutter shy but he is a different kind of human I sensed it when I meet him there is something different about him" twilight said as if kiro was not present "So this thing is different he looks like any other worthless human to me" a blue fur Pegasus said flying close the cage as kiro was just looking at all of them until he got up and stood strait reaching the eye level of the flying Pegasus "I am far from any human Pegasus don't underestimate me or you will regret it" "oh really big talk from a caged rat twilight can't you just kill him" the blue Pegasus said "Sorry rainbow dash but I want to study him a little plus I feel like he has something we will need later on" twilight said "Human tell me your name" twilight said in a rood tone "My name is kiro or saiyan prime I am the last of my kind twilight" "well these are my friends flutter shy, rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, applejack, and my assistant spike. So what do you mean last of your kind" twilight asked as she got a note pad with her magic "I am what's known as a saiyan a race of powerful warriors that is no longer in existence since they were all killed long ago and as a saiyan I have levels of power I can use but a normal saiyan has 4 levels were I have 6 and it is my job to avenge the death of my kind by killing the two monsters that killed them" kiro said as everyone listened with suspensions except twilight who kept writing "So if you're so powerful why are ya here and in a cage" applejack said "Because I made a stupid mistake and fought the two early and got badly beaten" "So you got beaten and failed" rarity said as kiro fell to one knee holding his stomach in pain "yes I failed but I will kill them no matter what it takes this pain means nothing" kiro said as flutter shy started to feel bad for the saiyan "You look very hurt Mr. Kiro I think it would be best if you got your injuries looked at" flutter shy said as kiro took out a small pouch from his pocket (Kiro was dressed in his father clothes from when he was first on earth) "No need" kiro said eating a senzu bean and his body instantly recovered amazing the girls "Now if you excuse me" kiro said turning and blasting his way out of the cage and trough a wall and flew out "No spike stop him" twilight said as spike grew big and changed into his teenage form and flew off to kiro "Hey kiro" spike said from behind him "What is it…whoa someone got big" "I'm here to send you back to twilight in pieces" spike said angered "Good luck" kiro said before trying to fly off before spike grabbed his foot and threw him onto the ground "Ok than I guess we do have to do this" kiro said flying at high speeds and landing a punch on spike who looked like that hit removed a tooth "You'll pay for that" spike said as the fight started with spike blasting kiro with a fire blast and kicking him into a building "I told you I will bring you back but not until I'm done with you" spike said before being hit by kiro ki blast "And you can't beat a saiyan dragon boy. Final cannon" kiro said blasting a large blast of purple ki energy at spike who took the attack but was not hurt the battle of powers went on with both of them going back and forth for 3 hours spike was still full of power but kiro looked like he was getting a bit tired "So this is what a saiyan can do no wonder your people died off" spike said punching kiro into another building "Kiro get up you have to keep fighting" kiro said in his mind as spike was getting close to him "Kiro get up you're the last hope for the earth you can't get beaten by a dragon get up. GET UP" kiro yelled in his mind as he got up and started glowing a purple color as he looked at spike "You want a fight you will get a war" Kiro said as he charged at spike as the two went blow for blow at shocking speeds as the whole city watched in shock and amazement. "Enough" spike yelled punching kiro trough a mountain "No this can't happen to me I'm a saiyan I never lose my dad was a saiyan prince I am suppose to win" kiro said as spike started dragging him by his foot looking as if nothing happened "Last hope what a load this guy can't even put up a good fight" spike said as he threw kiro into a new cage "Well the princess needs to know about this and what he is capable of. Spike sends the letter" twilight said as she gave the letter to spike who lit it on fire and sent it to celestia who replied very quickly

-Twilight sparkle you do not have a normal human with you for he was telling the truth he was born of saiyan blood for a man named goku once came to equestria and gave us clear instructions on what to do when kiro arrived at equestria he said that he seen the future and soon equestria would be in danger bring him to the castle at once-

"Wow girls put kiro in chains we need to bring him to canterlot at once" twilight said as they soon departed with kiro still out cold.

Kiro dream

"What's wrong with me I should have won my fight I should have beaten that dragon" kiro said laying down on grass "Thou must get stronger if thou wishes to win" a female voice said making kiro grow curious as he turned around he saw A dark alicorn with a old time accent "Who are you and what are you doing here" kiro said getting up "I am Lumina but you may call me Luna and I'm here to tell you one day you must get stronger" Luna said flying away and kiro waking up.

Kiro pov

"Where am I" kiro said waking up and found his self bound by chains in a new cage "you are in canterlot beast" spike said still big and pushing the cage kiro got a good look at spike and saw his energy level was 607,000 "Wait how am I able to sense energy. This would have been useful earlier" kiro said in his mind as they approached the castle and seen celestia and her sister Luna waiting "Greetings princess celestia and princess Luna" twilight said "Greetings twilight so where is kiro we must speak to him" celestia said as spike wheeled kiro to her he saw her energy level was at 9365,185 and her sister was at 6812,001 "Man if I fought earthier of these pony's they could easily kill me" kiro said in his mind "Kiro a long time ago a man named goku came to us telling us that a saiyan would come one with un matched power and would protect us kiro that saiyan is you and we would like you to stay here with us at canterlot" celestia said surprising all of them "Kiro you need to be trained as well it's obvious from your battle with spike in ponyville that you can't control your own power" Luna said "I can't pass this up if they train me I would get more power" kiro said in his mind "So what is your choice kiro will you stay here in canterlot with me and my sister" celestia said "only if you stop treating me as a monster or pet and let me out of this cage" "Very well spike release him from his cage and chains" celestia said making spike growl but twilight noticed something was wrong spike eyes started turning black and he radiated a negative energy but no one else noticed as spike set kiro free "So kiro follow us" Luna said as her and celestia lead him to what appeared to be a large training area a large mass of just sand "Wow how is this here in this tiny room princess" twilight asked "Simple I put a spell on it so kiro can use it for training" celestia said "So Celestia how is this place going to help me train" kiro said not respecting her royalty but didn't bother her "Simple kiro me and my sister will train you in here now we start follow me" celestia said as kiro and Luna went into the room. "First I lets change the scenery" celestia said using magic to make all the sand change into a forest "Now I want you to blast all the leafs of off this tree but don't hit a single branch" celestia said "What that's not possible" kiro said as celestia did it with ease "Now do it" Celestia ordered "Fine" kiro said blasting the tree but destroying it. "No try it again" celestia said as kiro tried and tried again for five hours but still came up short. "We won't leave until you do it right kiro now try it again" celestia said as kiro tried one more time even though he was out of power and this time actually blasted the leafs of without burning them or the tree. "Good job now for my training" Luna said as she took him to the lake but unknown to them outside was turning into a life or death situation.

Twilight pov

"Spike are you ok you don't seem like yourself" twilight said to spike who was sitting down with a evil look "Oh I'm fine twilight just fine" spike said as his eyes glowed black. "Are you sure spike you look off" twilight said as spike stood over her "You know I'm very upset. That stupid human gets to spend private time with the two princesses alone just because they think he is special but he is just a weakling if they want him they will have him in hell" spike said blowing fire trough the walls of the castle so hot they melted "Spike what are you doing" twilight yelled as spike turned around and looked at twilight "I'm doing what I need to do. All of you love him love him now but let's see him save you from me" spike said carrying twilight and flying out of the castle while lighting it all on fire with a powerful fire blast

Kiro pov

Kiro was still training with his new mentors when they all suddenly felt a giant surge of dark energy "What was that" kiro said as celestia and Luna stared at each other knowing what was going on

"Celestia did you feel that power it's the very same as spike father had" Luna said through a mind link

"I know Luna spike is changing but what triggered it… unless" Celestia said as they both looked at kiro "Kiro this is a very important thing you need to do" Luna said "ok what is it" kiro said as Celestia used a spell that instantly recovered kiro energy or ki that was lost in training "You need to defeat spike" Celestia said "What last time I fought him he wiped the floor with me" "Yes he did but know your stronger thanks to our training but just remember spike is not himself so don't hold back the spike you fought before had no intention to kill you but this one just wants to destroy" Luna said "I understand I won't fail" kiro said flying out of the room "Do you think he can win sister" Luna said with a hint of concern "Yes but he has to dig deep into his power and fight for us and himself" Celestia replied. "Whoa" kiro said looking down at a burning city of black fire "Nice isn't it" spike said as kiro looked up seeing spike with dark scales, black claws, and his eyes all black "What happened to you spike you gotten even uglier than before" kiro said with a smirk "Your smart mouth is what will kill you saiyan" spike said in a deeper voice as the battle started the dark spike and kiro charged at each other each giving off strong energy the blast of their collision was so strong it destroyed several houses. And the battle was long and fierce "His energy is incredible and it keeps rising I need to finish this fast his power is already at 19678, 000… wait what how am I not dead yet maybe that training was making me stronger" kiro though during the fight "Now you will die" spike said blasting black fire at kiro who dodged it "And I'm faster. Thank you princesses. Final cannon" kiro said blasting spike to the ground with a purple light kiro flew down fast trying to punch spike but was grabbed by spike and thrown into a row of houses "You won't stop me fool I am better than you will ever be" spike said as he instantly was eye to eye with kiro punching him with a black fist into a mountain range "Ow come on kiro this is not your limit" kiro said charging his power and glowing a purple aura "Blast bomb" kiro said throwing thousands of purple ki blast at spike who dodged each one of them with ease and grabbed kiro than threw him into the mountain than destroying it with a giant black fire ball "Come on saiyan is this all you have than I won't feel bad about this" spike said flying off with kiro in his fist than flew to the ponies who were running away in fear and grabbed a child as kiro just watched un able to move his body "Let her go" kiro managed to say "Make me" spike said choking the child "Stop it" kiro said getting mad "Fine" spike said throwing the pony to a building making her head bleed and kiro felt her life energy hit dead zero "Poor kid to bad" spike said being cut off from kiro starting to glow a gold color "You're a monster and you don't deserve to live" kiro said in a deeper voice as his energy was surpassing spike's as he held his fist tight and screamed as he created a giant flash of light and when the light cleared spike saw kiro different his hair was now gold his eye's blue and his face and stare where of pure anger "You want to fight a saiyan. You will fight a super saiyan" kiro said as the real fight started.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z

The Z-Fighters season1 ep2

Kiro pov

"A super saiyan don't make me laugh so you have gold hair and blue eyes what a useless transformation" spike said until kiro punched spike back into the mountains but instead walked to the dead pony and made a gold ball of energy and put it in her chest reviving her than left to go fight spike "You would hurt others for nothing you would kill because it's fun you can't be allowed to live" kiro said as spike got up threw large rocks and tried punching and kicking him but kiro dodged each attack and only smacked spike sending him into another mountain "I won't kill you but your evil won't live". kiro said as spike charged at kiro trying to land a hit but never had one "Damn you kiro why is it you what makes a human so great I will kill you even if it kills me" spike said as he started to give off more evil energy "What's this" kiro said as spike began giving off more dark energy "Kiro this is celestia I'm talking to you trough a mind spell. Anyway you need to finish this fight now spike is about to reach his maximum" celestia said to kiro "No I want him to reach his maximum you can't understand but it's about pride if I can't stop spike at his best then I am not worthy to be a saiyan" kiro said as spike was growing bigger and transforming into a giant dragon lucky for kiro they were at a abandoned location "Now let's fight" spike said punching kiro into the ground "Black hole blast" spike said opening his mouth and making a black ball with a red center and blasting kiro making a giant mushroom cloud explosion "He has incredible power but I can't lose not now" kiro said in his mind getting spike by the tail and throwing him into the ground "Spike it's time I end this fight" kiro said as his gold energy started growing "Final blast" kiro said blasting spike with a gold blast of energy not killing spike but ripping out all of the evil that was trapped in his heart. Kiro fell straight down without power and no longer in his super saiyan form next to the small and normal sized spike.

Kiro's dream

"Where am I" kiro said in a desert area "did I beat spike" kiro said

Twilight pov

"Twilight how much longer is he going to be asleep" spike said now evil free but no memory of what happened "I don't know spike I hope he wakes up soon we need him" twilight said as her and spike looked at kiro in a hospital bed hooked up to many machines "Is that thing still on your mind" a orange earth pony with a blue mane said "Oh hello flash why are you here" "come on baby why do you have to treat me like that" flash said with a relax look making twilight angry "Why you cheated on me with another unicorn and on my birthday" "Is that why your still mad get over it" flash said leaving as a small girl entered the room she looked about ten purple hair and blue eyes "H-hello" the girl said getting twilights attention "Hello little one who are you" "I'm supernova and I heard that kiro person was here" supernova said as twilight gave a sad look "Sorry but kiro has been asleep for ten days we don't know when he will wake up" twilight said as kiro only grunted and moved

Kiro's dream

kiro is still in the desert but soon see's himself in front of him "Whoa who are you" kiro said as his copycat transformed into his super saiyan form and flew away "Wait" kiro said as the desert went away and turned into a giant sink hole making kiro fall in forcing him to wake up to see twilight, spike, and supernova shocked "Kiro your awake" twilight said nuzzling Kiro's neck "Yea I'm awake. who are you kid" kiro said getting twilight off his neck "I-I'm supernova and I came to see you" supernova said walking to Kiro's bed "Ok talk about what" "Well ten days ago you saved a pony's life that pony was me and whatever you did turned me into a human" supernova said shocking kiro, twilight, and spike "Oh ok well you can come with me to talk to celestia and Luna" Kiro said getting off the bed but twilight tried to stop him "Kiro no you have to sit down and rest" Twilight said using her magic to put kiro back in bed "Twilight I'm fine saiyans heal faster than humans and ponies now meet us at the castle" Kiro said putting two fingers on his head and teleported to supernova than teleported again to celestia and Luna castle "Don't worry supernova Celestia and Luna will know what happened to you" kiro said as they entered their privet quarters "Tia Lulu wake up" kiro said waking up both sisters "You know its rude to come into a mare's room and wake her up without permission" Luna said in her bed "I agree kiro so tell us why did you wake us up so early" celestia said also not getting out of bed "Will you two get up and you will see why I woke you up" kiro said making the two mares get out of bed to see the half unicorn have saiyan girl "Oh well hello their little one what are doing here" celestia said not noticing her supernova still had her horn "Celestia this girl has something to tell you both" kiro said as supernova explained everything to the princesses "Well I don't know how it happened but we will find out in any case kiro you missed ten days of training so you need to start immediately so here" celestia said as her and Luna handed kiro new clothes similar to Goku's including the weighted training boots, arm bands, and chest. "Wow this get up looks cool" "Thanks it was a gift from goku now put it on" Luna said as kiro got dressed "Why is this suit so heavy" kiro said barley being able to move "Because each piece of that suit weighs 2,000 pounds now your training is to walk and move around in those weights until you can go just as fast as you can go without them" Luna said "now we have a mission for you kiro. We need you to go to ponyville to make friends. Your already friends with twilight but you need to make friends with other ponies as well" celestia said giving him a train ticket and sent him off but kept supernova in her palace. "So I need to go to ponyville to make friends I hope Tia knows what she is doing" kiro said to himself on the train ride still hearing every word that ponies were saying about him but ignored it until the train ride was over and he entered ponyville but was suddenly hogtied from a sneak attack by applejack "Ha ya slippery varmet you ain't so tough now are ya" applejack said dragging him somewhere "Man if I didn't have on these heavy clothes" kiro said in his mind "Where are you taking me" "I'm taking you to twilight she requested to see you" applejack said as she took kiro to the library with all the mane6 their "Applejack why did you tie him up" twilight asked "Because he is still a human and we hate humans twilight" applejack said "You guys need to stop hating humans anyway why am I here" "You're here because the princess sent me a letter saying you need to make some friends and I know just the ponies who can help" Twilight said untying kiro when they heard a loud explosion in ponyville. "What was that" rainbow dash said as they all went outside to see a Giant dragon destroying the place but the dragon seemed odd he was human sized 6'6 pure white with three horns two on the side of his head and one on his forehead and also looked incredibly strong with muscles that looked like a weight lifters "Whoa"

Supernova pov

"So supernova we found this book called the ponynomicon it says your body changed because it was introduced to Kiro's ki or energy that is not magic like we use. So I and Luna will train you to control this power like we do with kiro ok" celestia said holding the mysterious book "Ok that seems right so what do I have to do first" "First is my method of training" Luna said interrupting "Keep in mind my training is not for everypony in fact it has killed ponies before do you still wish to be trained" Luna said looking eye to eye with supernova "Yes I will do it if it means I can be like kiro I will do it" "Very well" Luna said teleporting them both to a wild unkempt area of forest outside of equestria "Your training is to survive a whole month alone with no supplies in the dragon forest and since I am nice I will give you better clothes for this training" Luna said magically giving supernova clothes similar to piccolo's "Good luck supernova you will need it" Luna said leaving the area but secretly watched supernova. "So I have to stay alive for 30 days alone" supernova said as she heard a loud growl behind her she turned around to see a T-rex looking dragon behind her "Oh no. ok big guy let's talk about this" supernova said as the T-rex got closer and started to chase her as she ran. "What did I get myself into?"

Kiro

"Hay what do you think you're doing" kiro said flying to the dragon but found it difficult since he still had on the training gear. "Well if it isn't kiro the first saiyan prime" the dragon said "How do you know who I am and what I am" "I been keeping a eye on you for my employer and I was sent to kill you that's why I drew you out by fighting these weaklings" "What you are willing to kill just to find me and who is your employer" "I will show him to you. And you don't need to worry I will make it quick and my name is raku" raku said throwing a yellow blast from his hand at kiro he blocked the blast but was sucker punched and throw into a building "Damn this training gear each one ways 1 ton how can I fight like this *Gasp* I could use my super saiyan form but I should wait a little while until it's absolutely necessary" kiro said in his mind "Ok you want a fight you got one" kiro said as he flew as fast as he could to attack raku but he missed "Is that all you got kiro" he said punching kiro to the dirt "Not even close" kiro said as everyone felt the energy he was giving off and rocks around him started levitating "What in the world" raku said as kiro transformed into his super saiyan form "Now let's get started" kiro said as he zoomed at a speed unseen by others and punched raku threw several homes and kiro than zoomed behind him kicking him into space than he punched him back down into the crust of the planet "Final flash" kiro said blasting raku with a gold beam of light than kiro flew back down "I sensed your energy raku I am far stronger you in every way you can't win" "Maybe but I know ways to get what I want" raku said standing up revealing him holding twilight by the neck "Ahhh let go of me" twilight said as he tightened his grip "I don't want this to go this way let her go" kiro said "No why should I" raku said as kiro cut off his sentence by only using two fingers to blast a hole in raku's chest making him let twilight go and fall to the ground as he fell with no sigh of life left and kiro changed back to his normal self and went to twilight "Are you ok" kiro said as he put out his hand to be greeted by her hoof holding his hand "Thanks kiro I really appreciate it" twilight said as she looked into his eyes and him do the same as the two went closer and closer until they shared a kiss but was soon interrupted "What in the hell are you doing twilight" rainbow dash said as the two quickly separated.

Supernova pov

10 days later supernova is still in the forest she found water but needed food "I'm so hungry I need to find some food" supernova said as she got up and looked around but only saw her lake and a wild boar she was starting to think of eating it "I can't do that ponies don't eat meat" supernova said as her stomach growled and she saw her spear like stick "I'm sorry" supernova said grabbing the stick and threw it into the boar neck killing it she quickly started a fire and started cooking the boar than she ripped of a piece "Well here goes" supernova said biting the piece and quickly was surprised by the taste "That's delicious" supernova said quickly eating every last bit of the boar "Now that I'm full I should walk around for a bit" "Supernova said as she hear a familiar roar behind her two see the same dragon from ten days ago "Oh you again" supernova said running to a side of a mountain then run up it and back flipped lading hard on the dragon's head making it fall to the ground "That was way too easy man you need to be a better predator" supernova said flying back to her lair quickly getting used to her new body. "She is getting better faster than I would have though" Luna said still watching from a vantage point unseen.

Kiro pov

"Wait let me get this straight you two are dating" A white unicorn with a light blue mane said surprised "Yes shining armor you are my brother and cadence you are my sister in law I though you guys would be happy for me" twilight said as her kiro, shining armor, and cadence where all in the library except spike who was at rarity's "Well how can we be happy your dating a human" shining said "He is not just a human he is celestia's handpicked protector of all of equestria" twilight argued back as kiro was just sitting down on a couch in front of a T.V. twilight had in the other room with cadence walked in. "Hello kiro can we talk" cadence asked "Sure what's up cadence." Kiro said as cadence walked in and sat next to him "I have to tell you the truth. I and shining armor have been divorced for a year now and in equestria we have something called herding that means a male can have multiple lovers. What I am saying is would you go out with me" cadence said confusing kiro "Oh well that's surprising I will have to really talk to twilight about this first ok" kiro said as twilight and her brother stopped fighting and kiro explained everything making twilight go crazy and she ran to her room like a child "Oh no" shining said "Don't worry kiro twilight will be ok but I want you to follow me I have a place just for us" cadence said using her wing to take Kiro's hand and took him to a secret area in the forest "This is my secret place kiro I like to come here for privacy" cadence said as kiro grew uncomfortable "look cadence this is happening rather fast" kiro was stopped and fell to the ground "don't worry it's a simple paralyzing spell I'm sorry kiro but I took you here for a much better and more satisfying reason" cadence said hopping on kiro than the next morning kiro woke up next to cadence naked and remembering what cadence had done to him so he got his clothes on and ran "I can't believe she did that. The princess of love raped me" kiro though as he ran back to the library he used the key twilight gave him and opened the door to see twilight sitting on the floor with a angry look "How dare you make me wait all night and half a day for you to come back kiro" twilight said as kiro got in the library "I know your mad twilight but I have something important to tell you" kiro tried to explain "No I don't want to hear it you can't justify what you did kiro I am" twilight was interrupted "Cadence raped me" those words stopped twilight for a moment and she couldn't think.

20 days later

Cadence was still not in jail but for only one reason and that reason is why she invited twilight and kiro to her palace. "Look I know you both hate me but I have to tell you both this" cadence said "Oh and what is that cadence" twilight said still angry at her ex babysitter "Well. I'm pregnant" cadence said shocking both twilight and kiro "That's right kiro in nine weeks you're going to be a dad" cadence said shocking twilight but confusing kiro "Nine weeks oh man on earth its months I have nine weeks why me"

Ok folks that's the next chapter leave a review and favorite my story good by my #Bronies and #Pegasisters


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z

The Z-Fighters season1 ep2

Kiro pov

It's been a whole eight weeks and the doctors say cadence should give birth any day know and they found out it is going to be a little baby girl also supernova came back as well and me and her train together she is like a daughter to me.

"Hello kiro how is training going" cadence said with twilight following. They quickly made up surprisingly until twilight explained that cadence was in heat and when an alicorn goes into heat they become sex craved animals and will do whatever it takes to get laid even rape. So I am now her mate but I'm still made at her "Hello kiro" cadence said as she was now looking pregnant and I could see the child moving a little it was freaky but here it just meant it's a healthy baby "Hello cadence hay twilight" I said trying not to talk to cadence right now "Kiro you know it wasn't really her that who jumped you" twilight said "I know but I'm still upset" "I know my actions where unforgivable and I'm sorry kiro can't you please forgive me….Ow" cadence said holding her stomach with her hoof "cadence what's wrong" "I think she Is going into labor we need to get her to a hospital" twilight said helping cadence stay standing "Oh no supernova we will finish training later" kiro said grabbing the two and flying to the hospital

5 hours later

"Oh I hope cadence is ok" twilight said pasting back and forth "Twilight I'm sure she is ok" kiro said as the doctor came out of the room "Doctor is cadence ok, how is the baby, please tell us" twilight said with a series of questions "Princess cadence is fine and she delivered a healthy baby girl but you should see her" the doctor said showing us the baby in the other room it looked like a human baby but had fur up to her neck and long hair like a mane no hooves but she also had a pony tail "So a baby girl with human body but fur and a mane and tail" twilight said amazed at the child and gave it to cadence "She is pretty and has pure light pink fur what should we name her" cadence said holding her as she slept "What about skyla" kiro said "I love it my little baby skyla" cadence said as the doctors took skyla away "I'm sorry princess twilight but cadence needs her rest" the doctor said as the two left and went back to twilights castle (If you seen the mlp season4 finale you know what it looks like) "Well I'm going to find supernova so we can keep training bye twilight" kiro waved good bye going to canterlot and seeing supernova looking over the town "Hello supernova what's up" kiro said flying to her "Oh good kiro you're here follow me" supernova said flying to a area outside of equestria it was similar to the grand canyon except it was a flat land with giant rocks everywhere. "So where are we going supernova" "Princess Celestia said that me and you need to investigate a nearby meteor she said it was giving off a weird energy that she never sensed before" supernova said as they closed in on the meteor and saw it was cracked in half "What in the world" kiro said as they suddenly heard screaming they flew off in the direction and saw a town but no pony or human was to be seen "I thought the screams where over here" kiro said as they heard another scream "Let's go" supernova said as they flew to the down town area to see what looked like a man but had purple skin and white armor attached to his skin (This is a cooler look alike if you ever seen the DBZ movie revenge of cooler) the man shot a beam from his two fingers blasting a whole in the ponies chest "What the hell do you think you're doing" "I'm taking over this place my name is zone and I am here to take over for the Zen a race of aliens that will take over the galaxy" zone said looking at them. "That won't happen" supernova said "Well that's not your call weaklings but I will make you a deal if you can stop all my allies than I will call off the invasion" zone said pulling out a bag of seeds and throwing A total of ten seeds to the dirt they sunk into the ground but came out as differently colored goblins "What the heck" kiro said as zone flew away "Hay get back here" supernova said as the red goblin sent a red ki blast at supernova who blasted it back "Ok we need to stop these guys first supernova" "Fine let's get this over with" supernova said as the fight started with her attacking the red goblin and destroyed it with one hit "How weak" supernova said as kiro was next "Final blast" kiro said sending nine purple ki blast at each goblin destroying them "Come on supernova lets go after him" kiro said as they flew out of that city and into a grass land area they landed and saw zone with a smile "We stopped all your little friends now call off that invasion" "I can't idiots I never could" zone said smiling "What you lied to us" supernova said "Yup and if you want to stop me from giving away the coordinates to your going to have to make me by force" zone said "Good" supernova said flying to attack zone but her fist was stopped by zone grabbing it and he kicked her away into several tree's "Now it's just us" zone said as the fight started the fight was going into its third hour with zone still having the upper hand until kiro remembered he could go supper "You don't know who you're dealing with" kiro said going super saiyan showing he could change with ease. "Oh than what are you waiting for" zone said as kiro attacked zone but zone was still acting like it was nothing and smacked kiro down to the ground "This is pathetic to think this world would have strong fighters" zone said charging up a red sphere in his hand "You will all fall. Death bomb" zone said throwing the red ball at kiro but kiro got up and kept the ball from hitting the ground with his bare hands "I can't let you win zone. Even if it kills me I can't let you kill innocent people" kiro said as his ki was growing massively from a distance you see a gold light fighting a red one "You won't win" kiro said pushing the ball back and still raising his energy and getting the same look of rage that he had when he fought spike until he released a giant flash of gold light revealing he now had more muscles and his hair was much spikier reveling he has ascended to the stronger form of super saiyan two "What is this another transformation" zone said a little surprised at kiro power level "I said you won't win zone and I meant it" kiro said flying punching zone in the gut making him fly back far and kiro saw his chance "Final flash" kiro said blasting zone he hit the ground but was far from beaten and kiro flew to where he fell "zone you are stronger than that show me your real power" "Very well" zone said charging and giving off a red glow himself until he changed now he had more muscles, two horns on his head, a spiked ball on his tail and three fingers and toes "This is my battle form now you will see my true power" zone said but kiro still had that same look of hatred than the real fight went under way

Spike pov

"Twilight it's a letter from princess celestia and it's urgent" spike said entering twilights new room and she opened the letter.

-To my faithful student twilight sparkle this is a very important message I have sent kiro and supernova on a very important task but I can feel a unknown evil near them and they have engaged in attacking it supernova is not able to responded and kiro is using a large amount of ki but so is this enemy and soon kiro will be defeated he needs urgent help-

"Oh my gosh spike go get everypony and tell them to be ready kiro needs our help" twilight said as spike left to get everyone "Oh kiro please just last a little bit longer" twilight said teleporting into the cave of the tree of harmony to get the elements of harmony then she teleported back to see everyone their

Kiro pov

"Galick Gun" kiro said firing a purple blast at zone but blocked it "Is that all you got" zone said flying faster than kiro and punched him down to the ground hard than threw thousands of red ki blast at kiro who managed to miss several but in doing so was making zone level the place so kiro used his speed and got behind him and kicked the side of his face but didn't even make a scratch "You should have killed me when you had the chance weakling" zone said grabbing Kiro's foot and throwing him to the ground than blasted him "Red bomb" zone said hitting kiro making him change back to normal and near death until he was entangled with a purple light than punched far away by spike's fist

Twilight pov

"Don't you hurt him" twilight said as everyone else followed with each of their elements of harmony on their necks. Zone than powered down "And what will you do if I hurt him" zone said "This" twilight said firing a blast of magic but he just took it to the face with no scratch at all "Is that all" zone said "No" twilight said as the elements started glowing and flew into the air "Spike now" twilight said as spike grabbed zone and flew extremely far away "Now we only have one chance" "Twilight are you sure you want to summon Galaxiea she give us one wish than the elements go all over the world are you sure you want to use a wish" rainbow dash said "Yes I am sure" twilight said turning to the glowing elements "Oh great and powerful Galaxiea I free you from the elements of power so come forth and give us one wish" twilight chanted as the elements all turned orange and lights started coming out of them than a giant alicorn appeared in the sky "SPEAK YOUR WISH" Galaxiea said looking down "I wish kiro was at full power again" Twilight said as kiro was only able to turn his head and look in amazement "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" Galaxiea said as kiro suddenly stood up and Galaxiea went back into the elements than they flew away in different directions of the world than spike crashed down to the ground with zone hovering above everyone.

Kiro pov

"Everyone leave here" kiro said as the five girls got spike and left but not twilight "Kiro I can't leave you" twilight said as kiro took his powers back to level two "Twilight get out of here" Kiro yelled and she left "I won't use my super form this time I won't need it" zone said "Good" kiro said putting all his power into one attack "This used to be my dad favorite move and it will kill you. Big Bang Attack" kiro said firing a white ball the size of a boulder zone was holding it but it pushed him back and speeding to the sun without him knowing "Fool does he really think this will stop me" zone said turning to see the sun "Oh look the sun maybe I will destroy it and make them stumble in the dark…. Wait I'm heading straight for it I will die… but in a year my people will come and kill them all my death means nothing" zone said being throw into the sun killing him than kiro fell straight down to the dirt exhausted "Kiro are you ok" twilight said running back with the others "We saw everything and we got you this" twilight said giving him a mysterious elixir than he suddenly was full of energy "Thanks wait were is supernova" "I am right here" supernova said under a pile of rocks "Oh sorry" kiro said getting her out "Now you all need to here this I read zone mind before he died and found out in one year his people will come here and wipe us out we need to be ready and we need to tell Tia and lulu about this too so let's go" kiro said as they all left to canterlot.

5 hours later

"So we have one year to be ready we can't afford to waste any time kiro I want you, supernova, and spike to train with me and my sister and twilight I trust you and your friends will be ready" celestia said as the mane6 bowed and left to ponyville "Now supernova and spike follow Luna kiro you stay here" celestia said as the two left and followed Luna "What is it Tia" "Kiro you have completed the first part of training with your gear so I want to give you this" celestia said giving him the same clothes but these were much heavier "Why are these so heavy" kiro said barely standing up "Because these are 10 ton weights and your body can adjust to it now put it on and we can start our training" celestia said as kiro got changed and followed celestia to a new room he never seen before it looked like a giant white space with clouds "What is this place" kiro asked looking around still having a hard time at moving around "This is called the hyperbolic Time chamber in here time is accelerated for us. Say we stay in here for an hour outside it would be an hour but in here it would be a whole week" celestia explained "Wow so why didn't spike and supernova get to come here" "Luna wanted to train them personally" Celestia said as the training began.

Luna pov

"So Princess Luna why did you want to train us" spike asked as she turned around "Let's be honest you two aside from kiro are the strongest fighters that aren't me and my sister but you both were weaklings compared to this new enemy if you are not prepared to be ruthless to a enemy you and our kingdom will fall. So I am training you both to not only get stronger but to be more vicious" Luna said as the three of them reached a new room it was all black "Now go in" Luna said as the two of them went in and Luna shut the door behind them "Now let's see how they handle level1" Luna said pushing a button on the side of the door and the room inside started to change "What is happening" supernova said as the area they were in was changing "This is called advance training the room you're in takes your memories and makes them come to life I have made it that the enemy you both faced be put in here and you both must kill him and show no mercy and if you can't you will die but don't worry in here you will be revived but you will not come out until you beat level1" Luna said as the two turned around to see zone looking at them with a sick smile.

Twilight pov

"Ok girls we have a year let's get ready" twilight said as training started Applejack went home and bucked trees until she got stronger and stronger and eventually she had the power to kick a tree out of the ground rainbow dash kept running to improve her speed until she could go faster than sound rarity and twilight both practiced the most advanced and powerful magic spells in her new library part of her castle pinkie pie and flutter shy both harnessed the power of their elements until they had the power to bend to their will

3 months later

It's been three months of hard training for everyone and the mane6 went to the castle to see everyone progress.

Kiro pov

Kiro and Celestia just finished the hard training in the hyperbolic Time chamber and kiro came out all the more powerful and was quickly greeted by twilight but was still on thin ice with the others "Hello twilight what's up" kiro said hugging twilight "Nothing we came to see how training was going for all of you" twilight said as they let go "So kiro where is spike" rainbow dash asked "Yea and supernova" pinkie pie asked "They are with my sister come all of you I will take you to see them" Celestia said as they all walked to Luna's chambers and saw her in front of a black door "Hello princess Luna" twilight said as her and the mane6 bowed in respect "So I see you are training spike and supernova in the nightmare room" Celestia said "That's correct I was just about to let them out now" Luna said as she opened the door and spike and supernova came out looking really beat up "Are you guys ok" "Yea were fine" supernova said "Good because I have grim news. I have used my powers to see kiro was wrong with our time we don't have a year we have 4 hours left" Celestia said shocking all of them.

Ok this was chapter3 hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review and follow me and my story bye.


End file.
